


Runaway with me

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: I would like a oneshot in which the reader was kylo’s love but now they are “enemies” and he spares his life once.But then a revenge hunter brings you back to Kylo all bruised (blind in one eye) and with handcuffs that inhibit her powers. You can decide what he will do to her.





	Runaway with me

Kylo Ren isn’t sure if it’s a marvelous signal or the premonition of a disaster but what does know is that he has been waiting for this moment for many years. He has come with his army to end a rebel group, alien to the Resistance, but rebels anyway. He heard some footsteps going to the forest and followed the trail. Now he has you in front of him.   
You and Kylo met eight years ago in this same planet. He was still the Commander of the First Order when he made a conquest campaign to gain the control of the planet. You were living here and somehow you crashed into his life and made him fall in love with you. He extended his stay for three months to be with you but like everything in life, all went to hell when you confessed him that you couldn’t continue with him while he still belonged to the First Order. And the only thing that he answered before leaving was that the nex time you met, you wouldn’t get out alive. All because according to him you belonged to the enemy. 

“You can’t run forever!” Kylo yells and his voice echoes through the thick trees. You recognize his voice and stop on your tracks. Slowly, you turn around and find him standing at ten ft. from you.   
You keep your distance, breathing heavy and with your eyes alert, you don’t have your blaster or even a knife to defend yourself. Kylo lifts his right hand and clenches it into a fist. You feel you’re being dragged by an invisible force, your feet sliding through the dirt and fallen branches.   
“I told you that if I see you again, I wouldn’t have mercy on you” Kylo grinds his teeth holding your neck without choking you, yet. You refuse to bow your head down, even after all the shit you and Kylo been through, one day you called him your lover. 

“And I told you your empty threatens didn’t scare me” you spit out, your nostrils flared because of the rage you feel.   
“You’ve always been so stubborn” Kylo’s mouth curves into a cruel grin.   
“I thought you said my determination made you fall in love” you mock seconds away from your almost sure death. You try to relieve some pressure from your neck by putting you hand on the one that is choking you.   
“I’m not in love” his smile fades and his eyes seems light up with fire.   
“Who said something about you still being in love?” you smirk, faking bravery. If you’re gonna die at least you wanna tease him one last time.   
Kylo lets you go abruptly, without his hand on your neck you almost fall to the ground but he catches you grabbing by the waist. Then pushing your body close to him, he tilts his head and smashes his lips against your mouth.   
Your eyes bulge out, shocked that he kisses you instead of choking you to death. But the familiar taste of him has you sighing and kissing him back. You hold his face so you can kiss him better, it’s the Kylo you know but there’s something new too, something wild and desperate, like you’re running out of time. And it’s this urgency that makes your body feel hot and your head dizzy.   
“Go” he breathes out against your mouth with his eyes still closed. He has a painful expression. “Go or I’ll think about it better and I’ll regret it”.   
“Kylo, look at me” you say still holding his face. He shakes his head, refusing to face you. “Look at me” you repeat in a more severe tone.   
“I love you” you blurt out, your brain disconnected from your mouth when he looks at you. His eyes are still the same, not even the scar or the little wrinkles caused by the time have changed them. They still had that light brown color that suits his tone skin and that gaze so deep that you used to tell him there was a whole galaxy on them.   
Kylo only nods his head with his lips set on a hard line. Before he regrets it, like he said, his hands let you go, waiting for you to  leave. You take a last look to your ex lover and with your heart heavy of sorrow you walk away. Why you can’t be together?   
With your back turned, you feel how you’re being pull by your arm and you panic thinking Kylo regretted his decision of sparing your life.   
“I love you too” he whispers and kisses you again. He can’t understand that after so many years, he can’t let you go. No matter how much time pass without seeing you, you’re always present in his heart. “Despite all, I still love you”.   
Would it be so bad to stay with him? To surrender and give up your life if that means you two could be together?   
“I wouldn’t let you do something like that” Kylo senses your thoughts and hurries you to run. “Now go, they’re close” he refers to the First Order.  
You want to say something but the sound of the stormtroopers boots makes you run to get lost in the forest and they don’t find you.   
Would it be so bad to make you leave everything so he can have you by his side? But he discards this thought quickly. Sometimes even the Force goes wrong by joining two people who aren’t supposed to be together.

* * *

“Supreme Leader, we found something that I’m sure you’d want to see” Hux image appears on Kylo’s holopad. These past days he hasn’t leave his quarters a lot. The encounter he had with you affected him more than he thought.   
“I’m on my way” he answers back and checks the location Hux sent him. He’s on the area where prisoner cells are. He sighs, Hux better not called him to interrogate a prisoner. What’s the use of having the best technology and a whole fleet of soldiers if they always require him to do the dirty work? 

* * *

“What is it?” Kylo asks Hux as soon as he sees him standing outside of a cell.   
“We received a call from a bounty hunter saying that he was able to capture (Y/N)(LN), member of a rebell cell” Hux begins to speak. “After checking her fingerprints we concluded that in fact it’s her. She’s a little bruised but you can still have fun with her” Hux raises his chin, thinking he finally made something good to be in Kylo’s good side. He even gave the bounty hunter a generous reward with no questions.   
Kylo doesn’t bother to respond Hux, he quickly types the code to open the door. What did he mean with “a little bruised”?   
“No, no, no” his lip quivers when he enters the cell and sees you laying on the floor facing the wall. Your hair is tangled in knots and your clothes are all ripped.   
“No, no” he desperately keeps saying as he runs to your side. He sinks down on his knees taking you in his arms and turns you around to evalue the damage. What he sees will haunt him forever, after all, he’s the one who forgot to erase your name from the list of individuals wanted by the First Order. It looks you’re unconscious, your arms and the majority of your torso are covered in bruises black and yellow, your bottom lip is totally burst and purple, there’s some dry blood on your nostrils, the side of your head is open with some fresh blood and your left eye is so swollen and beat up he can’t distinguish the eyeball.  
“(Y/N)” he calls you touching your face but you don’t react.   
“Supreme Leader, something’s wrong?” Hux inquires as he enters to the cell.   
“Leave!” Kylo roars making the walls tremble. Right now he doesn’t have time to think about his revenge, about what he’ll do to Hux who let the bounty hunter go and about the bastard who did this to you. Right now, he just has to make sure you’re still alive or otherwise he feels he’ll fall dead next to you.   
“Kylo” you mumble with the little strength left on you. “Did you do this to me, Kylo?”. But Kylo prefers to knock you out with the Force instead of answer you or explain himself. At least like this, he’s freeing you from your pain for a while.   
He stands up carrying you in his arms, your head hanging loose because you’re completely blacked out. Kylo notes you feel so light and wonders how much time that bounty hunter had you without feeding you properly. He pushes Hux aside with the Force and hurries his steps to the medic bay. He’s the Supreme Leader, owner of the galaxy, they have to save you, they have to use all the resources the First Order has. 

* * *

“Save her” Kylo puts you on a stretcher and the entire medical team goes to you, surprised that their leader is here, begging them.   
Already used to this kind of situations, the medical team reacts fast, doctors and nurses already surrounding you, pushing Kylo away.   
“We need to go to surgery” one doctor says and they begin to prepare you to apply the anesthesia. Kylo just stand there, useless, seeing how they take you away.  

* * *

“S-supreme Leader” a timid doctor approaches Kylo, who has been waiting outside the surgery room.   
“Is she okay?” he swallows hard, nervous about the news the doctor has.   
“Her prognosis is uncertain. She has internal bleeding because some broken ribs pierced the organs” the doctor tries not to shake, afraid Kylo is going to explode and attack her.  
You’re not okay, even when he  ~~asked~~  begged the Force to protect you, even when he promised he’d leave all of this behind if you recovered, run away to a planet to live like two anonymous persons.   
“Can I see her?” his face contorted in pain and he rubs his hand against his face trying not to break down in front of the doctor.   
“There’s something more” the doctor adds. “We couldn’t save her left eye. It was totally destroyed so we had to remove it”.   
“I want to see her” Kylo’s voice trembles, he’s about to break down in tears.   
“This way, please” the doctor points with her arm and guides Kylo to the room where you’re recovering. 

* * *

The self-control remained in Kylo disappears when he sees you laying on the bed, connected to several tubes that come out of your torso. Your face is clean from all the blood but it looks swollen, some stitches hold the wound you had in the head and there’s a patch on your left eye.   
“She’s unconscious. We have to wait until her body decides to wake up” the doctor says feeling bad for her leader seeing him like this. “But you can talk to her, it might help”.   
“Leave us” Kylo orders her, disgusted by the pity radiating from her.   
He lets himself fall in a chair next to your bed and hold your hand, after a moment of looking at you, Kylo finally crumbles down, putting his head on the mattress next to you he sobs with his knotted heart. It’s the first time he cries since he was a child and his parents sent him away with Luke. 

* * *

After three weeks, your status remains the same. They keep you connected to several machines to monitor your vital signs and you’re fed by a gastric tub. Not a single moment Kylo has left your side, here with you is where he sleeps, eats and works. He even takes showers in the small bathroom attached to the room.   
“Her state hasn’t changed but it’s good news. Her health hasn’t declined or had any crisis” the doctor reads your medical information archive and tries to give Kylo encouragement. And Kylo would like to believe her, that you’ll improve even if  it’s slow but he feels how your Force signature is fading away every day more. The truth is you’re not getting any better, your body and your spirit are very hurt, too tired to keep fighting to stay in this life.   
“Leave us” Kylo says his usual response every time someone comes to talk to him. 

“(Y/N), love” he sits down on his usual spot next to you and holds your hand that has a catheter on. “I know you’re tired, I can feel your spirit wanting to leave your bruised body. But before I say what you want to hear I need to tell you this: I don’t care if the Force made a mistake by joining our hearts, because it has been the most beautiful mistake of my life. During all these years, despite your absence, you gave meaning and purpose to my life. I have carried you in my heart and mind everyday, yearning to be by your side, take your hand and tell you that I love you… I love you, (Y/N)” Kylo begins to cry, a knot forms in his throat. “I love you and I’m sorry that I’m responsible for you being here, prostrate in a bed. I’m the one who finished with your light and although I refuse to accept it, I have to let you go so you can rest, it’s the least I can do” Kylo swallows, trying to gather courage for his next words. “I’m letting you go, (Y/N), let your spirit be free and be one with the Force. And I hope you can forgive me for all my mistakes, that all they did was hurt you” Kylo gets up from the chair and leaves a long kiss on your forehead. “Wait for me, love, until we can be one”.   
Kylo drops back into the chair, exhausted from how much it costed him to say all of that. He knows your end is coming and he’s determined to be with you until everything finishes. 

* * *

“Kylo” you whisper in a raspy tone, your throat feels dry and sore. Your body hurts everywhere and you feel something in your left eye that doesn’t let you see well.   
“(Y/N)” Kylo raises his head in disbelief it’s your voice he’s hearing. He rubs his eyes trying to wake up, he fell asleep holding your hand like all the previous nights. “How are you feeling? Do you want me to call the doctor?” he tries to get up but your hand stops him.   
“Sit down and listen to me. We don’t have much time” you shut him up and he doesn’t understand what you just said. “It’s not your fault I was captured, so please stop blaming yourself”. Kylo’s eyes go round, were you listening to him earlier?  
“The reason I was captured was because I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you that I had left the rebellion to be with you. And no, I wasn’t willing to live here with you” you go ahead before he interrupts you. “I was going to propose you to leave everything behind and start from scratch. Just you and me. I even looked for a planet where we could start our lives: Ilum” you chuckle, how naive you were to make all those plans. “Kylo, when that bounty hunter captured me, the only thing that kept me alive were his threats that he was going to bring me here, because I knew that you would save me” you spread your weak hand so he can hold it again. “There’s nothing I have to forgive you, because like you, I made mistakes that hurt you. But at the end our love prevailed and in this final moment we can be together”.   
“Final moment?” Kylo stumbles, you just woke up, you’ll get better and finally you’ll be together.   
“I love you, Kylo. Be sure my love will always accompany you in your solitude, until the time when it’s your turn to leave this life and join me” you smile at him despite your pain.   
Kylo brings you to his mouth and kisses you between tears, you’re escaping once more from his hand and this time will be the final one. “I love you” he repeats over and over between kisses. “I love you too” you hold his face, laughing weakly because even for a moment, everything is fine between you two.   
“I love you” he says one more time lingering in your lips. He feels how your hand falls in the bed. He doesn’t want to take his mouth off of you, doesn’t want to open his eyes and face reality. “I’ll always love you”.

* * *

Kylo sees how his TIE Silencer sinks in the immense lake, the weather of Ilum is cold but this will be his new home for what remains of life. He bends down to take some water between his hands and wipe his bloodstained face. Two days ago he found the bounty hunter who delivered you, in a casino spending the money for the reward he collected. He only needed thirty six hours to make him suffer twice as much as he made you suffer.   
When the ship is finally completely sunk, he takes his lightsaber and throws it as far as he can. It makes a plop sound when it falls into the lake and sinks forever.   
“Until we meet again, my love (Y/N)” Kylo murmurs to the nothingness, his heart still aching but in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
